hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Lewis
Jessica Lewis was a contestant on Season 11 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 15th place. Personality Jessica was confident, but was a very quiet and inconsistent performer in the kitchen, giving good and mediocre performances. Despite being a good chef, her lack of emotion and passion during her sixth service was her downfall, which led to her early elimination. Season 11 Episode 1/2 When she arrived in Los Angeles and got in the Hell's Kitchen bus, Jessica declared she wanted to make a first good impression on Ramsay. However, the latter surprisingly told the chefs to meet him in Las Vegas. Arrived there, they were greeted by showgirls, got on a double-decker bus for a tour of the city, and eventually got tricked in believing they would go on a Las Vegas 4D experience. However, they arrived in front of a live audience, where Ramsay was waiting for them. When she introduced herself at the microphone, she said she would outwork every single chef forming her competition, before dropping to the ground and do some push-ups. She added that none of the other chefs were competition for her as she felt she could go up against any of them. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Jessica was the eighth person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Anthony. She presented her pan-seared Wahoo with vegetable succotash, and when she revealed she was working at a steakhouse, Ramsay made fun of her saying that she cooked a fish despite working at a place like that. However, her succotash was delicious and her Wahoo was seasoned beautifully. She won the round over Anthony. The red team eventually won the challenge 5-4, and they were rewarded with a night out in Las Vegas, meeting Celine Dion, and get VIP tickets for the latter's show. During the reward, Jessica expressed disbelief when she met Celine Dion in person. Arrived in Hell's Kitchen, she was a little inebriated and fell off a padded wall. The next day, during prep, she expressed annoyance on Gina's confused state, saying that the latter must get her shit right quickly. During dinner service, Jessica was on the meat station with Cyndi. On the first ticket, she expressed annoyance when Gina was constantly flipping the scallops, telling to come on. When the red team moved on to entrées, she answered six minutes when Ramsay asked her for a time. When she was ready to slice her lamb and serve it, she took a lot of time slicing it, much to Mary, Cyndi, and Nedra's annoyance. Three and a half minutes later, she finally finished slicing her lamb, brought it to the pass, and Ramsay told it was cooked perfectly. She impressed her teammates, and Cyndi praised her. Because of their good work, the red team succeeded to push their entrées out at a good pace. The red team eventually won the service. Episode 3 The next morning, some soldiers from the US Army came in Hell's Kitchen, went to the dorms, and gave a very brutal wake up call to the chefs by screaming and yelling to get up. When the teams were challenged to climb up the wall, Jessica was very stoked as it was a physical challenge. During the challenge, she managed to get some lobsters in her team's bucket. The red team managed to get 31 lobsters in their bucket, compared to the blue team's 37, but fortunately for them, that was only the first part of the challenge. During the Lobster Cleaning Challenge, Jessica was paired with Ja'Nel. Together, they scored the first point for the red team, but and their last attempt, it was rejected because they rang the bell after the countdown ended. Despite that, the red team won the challenge 11-8, and they were rewarded with a day on a 85-foot luxury yacht, a master sushi chef preparing them lunch, and a massage. During dinner service, Jessica was on the garnish station with Jacqueline. She was not seen much as she did not commit any mistakes. Eventually, the red team was kicked out of the kitchen after a lot of mistakes. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each for elimination. During deliberation, Jessica acknowledged that the appetizer station was what fucked the team the most, therefore considering Mary and Danielle. After Susan was considered for serving raw lamb, she said that she must know raw, and that if she did not know, she must go. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 The next morning, all the chefs went outside for the next challenge, and saw Ramsay, dressed in a running suit, and a lot of runners waiting in front of a start/finish line. He introduced the HK3K Service Challenge, and when he asked for a volunteer, Jessica raised her hand, but she was not chosen. During the challenge, she was not seen much as she did not make many mistakes, but the red team eventually won the challenge, and were asked to go help the blue team finish their entrées. When that happened, she acknowledged the women were dominating the men. They were rewarded with a day at Temecula Valley's Wine Country for wine tasting and making, and flew on a private jet to get there. Arrived at Monte De Oro, Jessica told that Wine Country was absolutely beautiful and that the whole atmosphere was fucking sexy. During dinner service, Jessica was on the appetizer station with Amanda. When Ramsay asked her for a time on her risotto, she answered six minutes. Then, Susan reminded her to let know when she would need the scallops, and asked her if she was cooking one or two portions of risotto, which she only answered that they were good. When Ramsay asked for the risotto after Susan sent her scallops to the pass, she answered that she needed two minutes, leading Ramsay to ask her if she had a second gear and say that he would like to see it. After, she heard Nedra calling her a fucking crazy bitch under her breath, and when she finally sent her risotto to the pass, Ramsay rejected it for having too many portions for the one who was ordered, while she thought two were ordered instead. Ramsay asked her if it was a joke, which she answered it was not, and he reminded that the red team was waiting all that time for four portions of risotto when only one was needed, much to his dismay. The red team eventually lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Jessica was considered by Danielle for having problems on appetizers, but she said she went smoother despite having risottos coming back. However, Ja'Nel reminded her that she was second-guessing herself a lot with risottos, and that she had to trust herself more, but she did not know what was going on as she did well. Nedra singled her out for lacking confidence, which Jacqueline agreed, but she reminded it was her first time on appetizers, and then, she revealed that she felt betrayed by her team. Finally, she added that it was unfair, and a bunch of crap. Jessica was the red team's second nominee for elimination, with Danielle being the first, and they were eventually joined by Jacqueline. During her plea, she stated that she felt her team was not seeing confidence in her abilities, and she survived elimination after Nedra failed to clearly explain why she was nominated. While going back to the dorms, she declared she was not there to make friends, and was ready to have her revenge the next time. Episode 5 Back in the dorms, Jessica confronted her teammates about why she was nominated as she did not know what she did wrong. She declared she was not the weakest chef on the red team by far, and that she would prove herself even more. Amanda acknowledged that nominating her for the reason they did was very stupid, with Mary apologizing, and she was comforted by Amanda, who kissed her on the arm. During the Protein Identification Challenge, Jessica was paired with Nedra, and they were the third pair to compete for the red team. They landed on the duck enchiladas, and after guessing venison, veal, buffalo, beef, squab, quail, rabbit, and kangaroo, Ramsay reminded that the clock was ticking. Then, she declared her mind was blank as she did not know, but they finally picked duck on their ninth attempt. The red team eventually won the challenge 6:37-10:33, and they were rewarded with a day at Malibu, in a $15M beach house, as well as getting there in convertibles. During the reward, Jessica tried the wakeboarding activity with Laird Hamilton, and she fell in the water twice. During breakfast service, Jessica was assigned as a floater. She was not seen much, but at some points, she could be seen standing still, clapping her hands to motivate her teammates. The red team lost the service as they failed to complete their tickets before the blue team, and they were asked to nominate two people. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 6 During prep, Jessica was unsympathetic when Mary announced that she might be pregnant, saying that there was not any excuses and that she should get back on the line. When Mary revealed that she was not pregnant, she said that she just wanted to cook and not deal with some other bullshit. During dinner service, Jessica was assigned as a waiter. She was nervous as she never been a waiter in her life, but said that she would do it for the team, and Jean-Philippe told her to keep smiling as it was her greatest weapon. When the doors opened, she was already looking confused, not knowing what to do or where to go, said that she was nervous, just could not wait to get back in the kitchen, and took her first order of the night. Then, she brought her first ticket, but Ramsay was annoyed that she took very long to write it. He was annoyed by her bad handwriting as well, ripped the ticket, and she revealed that she only went to school for six months, while believing that her handwriting was not that bad. Later, Jessica finally succeeded to send her first ticket to the red kitchen, and Ramsay thanked her for it. After Susan undercooked a risotto, she was called in the kitchen by Ramsay, who ordered her to tell the team what she was waiting on. When she did, she started to smile while motivating, which Ramsay did not appreciate. She swore that she was not laughing, but Ramsay ordered the whole team to come, asked her if she wanted to go home, and she answered that she did not. Later, she was called in the kitchen once again, and Ramsay ordered her to go with Nedra at a table and apologize. After a lot of mistakes, the red team was kicked out of the kitchen, both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 7 The next day, both teams went in the dining room, where Ramsay introduced the Chinese Dish Creation Challenge, along with the Samurai statue that was placed there. When the countdown began, everybody ran to the plate of fortune cookies that was in front of the statue, but when they arrived, it started moving, making everybody flinch and laugh. Then, Sous Chef Andi brought the red team's basket of giant fortune cookies that would be carried with chopsticks, and during the challenge, Jessica was responsible for the stir fry course. Jessica was the second person from the red team to have her dish judged, but the presentation was immediately criticized, and when she told that she did not have a lot of ingredients to work with, Ramsay told her to not make any excuses in front of Yan, much to Ja'Nel's annoyance. She lost the round to Jon, the red team lost the challenge 3-4, and they were punished by cleaning both kitchens for the next service, as well as making pot stickers and steam dumplings from scratch, and eating balut eggs for lunch. During dinner service, Jessica was on the fish station with Jacqueline. When the red team moved on to entrées, she called Susan a mess as she looked confused, and when she asked her for a time, Susan did not answer, much to her dismay as she had two fish on that ticket, and told that Susan needed to get her head out of her ass. Later, she sent her cod and halibut for the chefs table to the pass despite Susan still not being ready, told that working with the meat station was becoming chaotic, and when Susan gave five minutes, she was annoyed as she was getting different times and her fish was overcooked because of it. Then, Ramsay discovered an entire order of overcooked fish on her station, and she revealed that it was there for the previous five minutes, much to his dismay. She was asked why was not she communicating with the meat station, Ramsay served other tables in the meantime, her halibut was accepted, and customers were satisfied. When the red team moved on to their last ticket, her halibut was raw, she was schooled by Ramsay for not being bothered about it, he told her teammates that she was done, she retorted that she was not, but despite that, the service was completed. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate their two weakest chefs each. During deliberation, Jessica was targeted by Ja'Nel for not taking responsibility on the fish station, but she argued that she did but that Susan had bad timings, much to the latter's annoyance. She still believed that she was communicating and deserving to be there, but Nedra reminded that she threw at least ten pieces of fish in the garbage, before Jacqueline defended her by saying that it was because of the refires. Jessica was the red team's first nominee for elimination, with Susan being the second, and they joined Dan and Raymond from the blue team. During her plea, she was accused of being like dead pans during service as she was not answering and just staring, but she declared that she was not done and had a lot to show and to give. She was eliminated for her lack of passion and poor communication. Ramsay's comment: "When Jessica first arrived, I had high expectations for her. Unfortunately, she let us both down." Nomination history Trivia *After her appearance on the show, she became Sous Chef at Kimpton Hotels, before opening her own restaurant called Carota Café, in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Quotes *"I'm Chef Jessica, I will outwork every single one of you up there right now!" *"I don't think any of them is competition for me. I could go up against any of those guys." *(After being eliminated) "During this experience, I tried to stay very confident and very strong, and that came across as not passionate, and that sucks. I guess I just didn't put up enough fight for Chef Ramsay to believe in me." External Links * Category:Chef Category:Season 11 Category:New Yorkers Category:15th Place